


Pack Animals

by FallenQueen2



Series: The Librarians Archive [9]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box, Tumblr Prompt, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: You're writing is really great! I see you like the Librarians, and I also see you ship Jenkins and Ezekiel! There's a tragic lack of fanfiction for them, maybe when you have some free time, only if you'd want to, you could write something for them if you felt like it?





	Pack Animals

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Jenkins?” Ezekiel’s voice startled Jenkins out of his readings, it was past midnight in the Annex and as per usual only the older man was there.

This was his quiet time that he rarely got anymore with so many Librarians and their Guardian rushing about during the day.

“Ezekiel.” Jenkins turned to look at the obviously exhausted form of Ezekiel.

A blanket covering his shoulders, but his eyes were glowing a faint yellow as the last bit of werewolf DNA was taken out by the wolfbane’s tea he had been drinking all day. Jenkins was just glad he had some lying around otherwise they would have to deal with a werewolf Ezekiel and Jenkins wasn’t sure the world was ready for that.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Jenkins pushed his chair back as Ezekiel padded over to him, dropping down on his lap curling up there in a familiar way.

“Tried to… I’m just…” Ezekiel buried his face in the crook of Jenkins neck.

“Lonely? Wolves are pack animals after all and add in the day you’ve had it is only natural that part of the wolf DNA is holding on tightly.” Jenkins wrapped one arm around Ezekiel’s waist while the other one threaded through his messy hair smiling when he heard a small purr escape from Ezekiel’s lips.

“I guess, you’re comfortable Jenkins.” Ezekiel slurred his words as his eyes slowly shut on their own and he huddled against Jenkins warmth hoping to soak some up.

“Thank you Ezekiel. However I am no a pillow…” Jenkins trailed off realizing Ezekiel had already passed out on him and was clearly not going to move on his own.

“Oh for tonight I suppose I can be.” Jenkins petted Ezekiel’s hair and decided it wasn’t all-bad, being a pillow for the younger man.


End file.
